Her Deepest Desire
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: When Lincoln returns home after a long day of work, Lucy decides to take the opportunity and ask him to fulfill her deepest desire...


**I realized I had to write this story down at 1 in the morning, after going through some Lucy(coln) artwork. It was tiring work, but it was worth it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud got out of the carpool and stepped on to the street. "Thanks for the lift, guys," he waved at his friends, who took off in a roaring rush to the next house on their list.

He sighed miserably, and rubbed his tired eyes. His job was so miserable, lately more than ever, and he could barely get through the day without thinking of busting into his boss's office, grabbing the fat man's wallet, and dumping every dollar bill he could find in there to take as his own. That would be awesome, but he knew his hero fantasy would remain exactly that… nothing more than a fantasy.

At least the end of the day made things better. He could finally take off his miserable suit and tie, toss them on the couch, sit down to the dinner table, and most importantly, spend time with his beloved wife Lucy.

Lucy. The dark goddess of his life. The fallen angel that was more radiant than any of the angels still hovering in the heavens. The thought of those rare moments where she would blush and smile for him was all that kept him going through the day. The feeling of her milky pale skin, the smell of her long raven hair, the sound of her moans and whispers as they made love under the covers… he was the luckiest man in the world for having her. And to think that woman would be waiting for him behind that door brought a weak, flickering smile to his face.

_Everything would be okay._

When he opened the door, he expected his wife to greet him. He expected a shy smile and a little wave from her, dressed in her elegant black dress, complete with her usual dark eyeliner and nail polish.

What he didn't expect was to instead find her dressed in obsidian lingerie, bent over so that her ass was facing him, and giving him a sinister smile as she beckoned to him with a naughty finger. Her pointer curled and uncurled in a _come hither~ _fashion, and Lincoln felt taken aback.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Lincoln, it's finally time," she said in a ghastly whisper. "It's time we bring another soul into the world, to cherish and care for, and to help us through these dark times."

"Lucy, I can't. I can barely support to feed just the two of us!"

She turned around, facing him, and Lincoln couldn't deny that he was interested. The lingerie she wore was tight, caressing her smooth skin with a soft, velvety texture. Her large breasts were held onto constrictingly, and underneath her chest was a see-through veil that exposed her stomach and thighs to her husband, ending with a pair of purple panties that just barely covered her privates.

Despite his exhaustion, Lincoln's blood flow was immediately brought back to life, as if Lucy were indeed the vampire necromancer she had always wanted to be.

"Please, Lincoln, I need you now," she whispered seductively, the voice of a siren succubus.

"S-Sure thing, Luce," he breathed, reaching down to his zipper to expose his swollen erection to the air. "Let me just grab a condom..."

"No. No condoms tonight. Tonight, we truly know each other, dear brother. Tonight, we create something with our unholy union."

When she reached down to stroke his manhood through his cotton underwear, a soft blush creeping onto both of their young faces, they knew what they had to do. And Lincoln didn't care anymore; a rush of sexual drive and love for this woman clouded his judgment, and he choked out a "Yes, Lucy," with a short nod.

She had him. And now he had to have her.

Clothes flew off a frenzy. Lincoln's suit, tie, jeans, shoes and finally underwear were all thrown to the wind, while Lucy's sexy garment fell to the ground, revealing a pale and naked body. Lucy hummed softly, pressing her arms to her large breasts which housed her erect nipples, before she reached for Lincoln's hand and brought it to her chest. She moaned softly as she felt him play with her, massaging her teats. He bent slightly, bringing his mouth to them. He kissed her right nipple, and Lucy moaned as he started to suckle on it. He sucked it with vigor, just as Lucy imagined her future baby would, and even bit down on it to tease her. He grinned up at her as he held her nipple in his teeth, and she responded with a smirk. "Do you think that would be enough to hurt me?"

She lifted him from her chest and brought him to her face, where she kissed him on his lips. Their tongues wrestled as she led him to the couch, where she threw both of their naked bodies on to the cushions. His dick was scraping against her vagina lips, and every time they touched it made her moan into his mouth. Their teeth clinked one last time as she lifted her mouth, a trail of spit following her up, and she begged him.

"Lincoln, please fuck me."

"For the last time, are you sure about not using protection?" he asked with concern.

"I've never been more sure of anything. Just do it."

Her pleas did not go ignored, as Lincoln grabbed his manhood and aimed it at the sex of the woman beneath him. With a hefty groan, he plunged into her depths, raw and unhindered. Only their mixed sexual juices gave him any lubrication to adventure his way deeper inside. She screamed as his object invaded her, slowly digging deeper and deeper towards her womb. "Lucy, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, voice filled with brotherly concern.

Lucy reached up to touch his face. How cute it was that he still cared enough about her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Lincoln. Just keep going, and don't stop until I'm filled with your homunculi."

He started slow at first, his shaft easing its way out of her walls, which were clenching him tighter than ever before, unwilling to let him leave. They were pleased when he dived back in, shaking Lucy's entire body with pleasure. He lifted out of her again, and back in. Out and in, out and in.

He began to develop a pattern for what to do. He thrust himself into her tight space, and Lucy rocked her hips back at him, hoping to drive his dick even deeper. "Do it harder, Lincoln," she ordered him, and he began to fuck her at a faster pace, his dick going in deeper than she had ever felt him penetrate her before. "Oh, fuck yes," she moaned.

"Careful, language. Wouldn't want the baby to come out with a foul mouth," Lincoln chuckled, which was quickly followed by a barrage of the most heinous insults Lucy could hurl in his direction.

Every thrust reached deeper inside the goth. His head was beginning to cream, and it touched the back walls of her womanhood, kissing her cervix. Her breasts bounced around violently with every shake and thrust, until Lucy had to bring one of Lincoln's hands to her right breasts, where he squeezed it so tightly she almost lactated right there.

The couch creaked under their combined weight, and the room filled with the miasmic smell of their rutting. Lincoln was diving deep into her caverns now, but it still wasn't enough for Lucy. This wasn't any run-of-the-mill sex session, this was something special and important. So, with concentrated effort on her part, she lifted her legs until they hooked around her brother's waist, her hips rising to meet his twitching dick. She dug her heels into his behind, and now, finally now, he was as deep inside her as he possibly could be. If he slammed his dick any deeper into her womb, she'd crack and break into pieces. Not that she would mind breaking at the hands of her wonderful brother.

Speaking of breaking, she felt like doing that right about now.

Her juices were spritzing on her brother's exposed waist, and she grabbed on to his sides as he grunted and continued thrusting into her. There was a pressure building up inside, like a rush of water behind a dam, and the only thing that could break the solid dam was a hard, strong push from something as perfect as Lincoln's dick. It was like a harpoon, spearing her repeatedly until she finally felt something.

She bit down on her bottom lip, whispering "Ah, _Lincoln,_" in that on-edge voice that drove Lincoln up a wall.

Her velvety burrow constricted around his member, and with a final throaty moan, Lucy reached her climax. Her girlcum began to dribble from her wet organ, raining down on her asshole and onto the couch cushions below her, enveloping them in her warmth. The pleasure was as electrifying as it was relaxing, and after twitching from bliss for a few moments, Lucy arched her back and lay back down again, lying down and allowing Lincoln to fall on her. His organ was still firmly locked inside her, and Lucy frowned when she noticed something.

"Lincoln, you didn't come," she frowned. She was angry enough to return to her regular glower, and her brother-husband could do little but giggle nervously.

"S-Sorry, Luce. I guess I just… last longer..."

She hated it when he lasted longer.

"Stand up," she ordered him, and the young man obeyed. He forced himself out of her tight snatch, groaning as his length escaped her wet clutches, before standing tall and proud. He was still hard and erect, and his dick twitched in the open air. He reached down to touch it, to soothe it with his dry hands, but Lucy reached it first.

He groaned as she squeezed it, and she fell to the ground on her knees, kneeling between his legs. She pointed his dick at her pale face, and she allowed herself an impish grin. "Tap my head when you feel like you're about to finish," she told him.

"Lucy, what are you-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, not when Lucy wrapped her moistened lips around his hardness. She swallowed him with ease, taking him in inch by inch, and Lincoln moaned with every moment. He hunched a little, and grabbed her head, digging his fingers into her hair and scalp. "Keep going, Lucy. Keep going," he begged her. The feeling of her mouth almost rivaled the feeling of her pussy, and when she finally took him as far as she could go, her tongue was lapping at his head. It began to spill drops of pre-cum, and her mouth was filled with her favorite flavor in the world…

His flavor.

One hand on his hip and the other on his shaft, Lucy slowly began to move her head back, then gliding it back forth towards him. She began bobbing her head on him, and with extra precision began twirling her tongue around his dick. "Fucking… ahh..." he groaned as his hips bucked violently in her direction. His cock dug deeper into her mouth, and began secreting more of his fluids.

When her lips pressed against his head, she decided to stop there for a moment and start licking and sucking on the most sensitive part of his privates. Every nerve tip on his head lit up, giving Lincoln a ticklish yet pleasing feeling, and it rushed through his entire lower body. His legs and knees felt numb, the only thing alive now was the penis getting polished off by Lucy's insane techniques.

She sucked on him again, and he felt his entire dick and both of his balls fly towards her mouth. She began playing with his sack, and more nerve endings lit up on fire. Now he was beginning to feel the first throes of orgasm, and while he never wanted his blowjob to end, he also knew the consequences of not obeying Lucy's wishes.

He tapped her hand, and she let him out of her mouth with a loud sigh of relief. His dick was twitching madly, so he growled and forced her against the wall, and quickly shoved his dick inside her in one powerful thrust.

"Keep going, Lincoln," she moaned as he began ramming himself into her vagina. Over and over, his head went in and out of the young woman. He grabbed her by her leg's joint and raised it off the ground, to ease his entry, and the pressure was mounting inside him like he was mounting her. His roughness excited her as well, and she felt like she was ready to cum the second time that night.

Her entire body shook with every drive into her womb, and she turned around to look into his eyes. She raised her hair slightly, so he could see the greyish blue pupil hiding behind her ravenette hair. Then she pecked him on the lips, and he was done.

"Lucy!" he groaned her name as he exploded inside her. There was a tsunami of semen flooding her insides now, and Lincoln rode out his orgasm with her. His tool was still firmly driven inside, and he gripped her and hugged her tightly as his hips continued to rock by themselves, pumping more sperm into her womb. She could feel them wiggling towards her fertile egg, and she grinned.

_Mission accomplished._

She looked back to the white haired man clutching her for dear life, and she smiled again. He was holding her sweetly, so she reached back and stroked his snowy white hair and his freckled face. "You were amazing, my love," she cooed.

"You were perfect too," he murmured softly back, kissing her on her ear. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"A few days. I'll take a test."

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Either way, the baby will be like their father. They'll be perfect in that way," she touched his soft lips, before she planted her own lips there.

They went the rest of the night in each other's arms. Lincoln offered her a seat on his lap, but Lucy refused, insisting she wasn't a little girl. And when night came, the husband and wife fell into bed together, and held each other's hands as they slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
